


Achromatic

by TroubledBubble



Series: Corrupted Stars Series [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Guardians (League of Legends), Depression, F/M, Love/Hate, Major Character Injury, Major Character Undeath, Resurrection, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroubledBubble/pseuds/TroubledBubble
Summary: Sequel to Corrupted Stars.Fate is a nasty little piece of shi-...Uh.. let's try that again....Fate is very decisive. It can lead to happiness, or even tragedies.Xayah unfortunately got the really, really, really, really bad end of the stick.After suffering from corruption, and the loss of her lover, Xayah felt like nothing was right in the world.Her world had been ripped from her, and there was no real way she could fix it.But.. maybe there is an alternative.
Relationships: Rakan/Xayah (League of Legends)
Series: Corrupted Stars Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611007
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Colorless Dream

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAANNNNNNNNNND WERE BACK!!!!
> 
> Time for the (not really long) awaited Sequel to none other than Corrupted Stars!
> 
> We left off with somewhat of a sad ending, so lets.. spice things up a bit, eh? ;)
> 
> Thank you in advance to Scrumpadouchus and StarOverHeaven for any help throughout this story. It's such an honor to get tips from them (big fangirl), and if you like my fanfictions, DEFINITELY be sure to check theirs out, they're beyond amazing!
> 
> Anyways, with that said, I hope you guys enjoy! Be sure to leave kudos, comments, and maybe even a follow to get notified when I update!

_Thump. Thump._

Why was it so dark? So _quiet_?

_Thump. Thump._

Why can't I open my eyes? Why can't I move?

_Thump. Thump._

What the _hell_ is that noise?!

Air filled Xayah's lungs faster than she could ask herself another question, and before she knew it she was sitting up and having a coughing fit.

Even with the air filling her lungs, the atmosphere she was in felt so tight, so _suffocating_.

This _definitely_ wasn't her room.

Her head felt strange, like someone was putting pressure on it, yet no one was there. It was _aggravating_.

Xayah started to gently rub her head, hoping that maybe it would help with the pressure. Unfortunately, it only made it intensify, so she gave up and just sat there, a hand on her head, and her eyes closed.

After about a minute, the pressure slowly turned into a faint buzz that rung throughout her head. However, the louder the buzzing got, the more she could made out a sort of rhythm.. _a lullaby_.

_So ragged. So sickening._ Xayah felt as if it was implanting itself into her head, making sure she would _never forget it._

It made Xayah want to hunch over and empty the small dinner she had just hours before.

Where was it coming from? _Why couldn't she see anything?_

Xayah tugged on her hair slightly, getting more and more agitated. She felt like she was being toyed with, like she was going _insane_.

The lullaby kept growing louder and louder, causing Xayah to pull at her hair more and more, trying to get the cursed sound out of her head.

_Why wouldn't it just stop?!?_

_. . ._

As if it had heard her, silence hit her like a brick, causing a throbbing to begin in her head.

A groan escaped Xayah's lips, and she had let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. 

Lately, silence had been her best friend, but right now it was her _savior_.

Taking the opportunity, Xayah began to look around.

Vastaya had stronger senses than humans, including better sight in the dark, however her improved senses seemed to be no help to her at this moment.

All there was, was darkness. Not even an outline of something m could be seen to at least let her know that she wasn't alone in this hell.

_She would even feel better just to see the outline of her dresser._

She cursed under her breath, not even able to urge a bit of her magic forward to help assist her.

What the hell was going on?!

This wasn't something normal. In the few months that Xayah had been "back to normal" she had never experienced something like this.

_Hell, she didn't even have dreams_.

She needed to figure out what was going on.

Xayah stood up and outstretched her arms on both sides, trying to see if anything would touch her fingertips.

She began to walk forward slowly, taking cautious, small steps. She didn't want to injure herself on anything that could be potentially harmful.

Taking a deep breath, Xayah began to take larger steps, and moved her arms in front of her to try and grasp something.

Surprisingly, she did.

Her hands were stopped, pressing against a wood frame. _A door_.

Quickly, she ran her hands along the base of the door, trying to find the handle. When she found it, she grasped the cold, metal handle and turned.

_Click_

She pushed the door open harder than she probably should have, and instantly the light from inside blinded her.

She froze.

The room in front of her held various transparent tubes of some sort, all with a strange liquid flowing throughout them. From what she could see, there were in rows of 4, but she was unsure of how many rows there actually were. Most were empty, but as she made her way further into the room, the less transparent they started to become.

As she reached the last row of tubes, all 4 of them had a weird barrier covering them, making it hard to see what was inside of them. She swore she could see something inside, floating in the liquid.

She noticed a panel with various buttons on it behind the second from last tube, and walked over to it. 

It was a metal panel with 4 rows of purple buttons, each with its own number. Curious, Xayah walked back towards the tubes and noticed a number at the very top.

_Number 13_ , this was the first one that had the strange barrier on it.

Xayah walked back to the panel and gently pressed the button labeled 13, a soft click echoing throughout the room as she did.

She looks back towards the tube and gasps, quickly putting her hands over her mouth before she screamed.

Inside of the tube held an inky version of Ahri, slightly curled up and floating in the liquid. The figure was a lot smaller than Ahri, and some parts weren't fully formed yet. Hell, the only way she could recognize the thing as Ahri was because of the tails and ears.

As Xayah stared at whatever this thing was, she couldn't help but feel a pang of dread run throughout her. This wasn't Ahri, this _couldn't_ be Ahri.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Xayah glanced towards the remaining 3 tubes, and knew she had to see what was inside of them, as much as her mind screamed at her not to.

Making her way towards the panel again, she hit the button labeled 14, and with another gasp, Xayah quickly looked away.

Inside this tube was another figure, but this time it was more developed, making the features a lot easier to see. _It was Neeko_.

No, it wasn't Neeko, Xayah refused to believe that this was the preppy lizard that she knew. Thankfully, this one wasn't as covered in the inky substance as Ahri was, but it still had this sort of purple hue to it.

Xayah stared, debating on if she should press the last two buttons. But, it seemed she wouldn’t have to make that decision as somehow the buttons slowly pressed in on their own, causing a pang of fear to strike through Xayah.

She slowly turned around, and the second she scanned both tubes she ran for the door she had come in, not even hiding her desperate screams to escape. She tried to open the door, but it wouldn’t budge. It seemed locked from the outside even though she swore there wasn’t one on it when she opened it the first time. So, despite the advice from the voices in her mind to not look back, she did. It was almost as if she needed to confirm what she saw again, like she hadn’t believed it even though she knew she had. In the first tube, was a clone of her. But, it wasn’t just any clone of her, it was a corrupted clone of her. However, that one wasn’t what she was running from. She was running from the turquoise green clone in the very last tube. The one person who had once completed her life, yet somehow seemed to also destroy her only positive reasons to escape her corruption when it ran through her veins.

_Rakan_.

He looked just like he did before, but Xayah couldn’t help but imagine he would look so much better in his lighter shade. There were some obvious flaws in him, making him noticeably different from her old Rakan. He had deep purple streaks throughout his hair, and long, dark matter infused claws. Xayah couldn’t help but feel sorrow for him.

_Click_.

The door opened, catching Xayah’s attention. She quickly opened the door, about to walk through it when a figure on the other side blocked her way through.

With a devilish grin and a cheeky wave, Zoe giggled at Xayah’s expression.

“What’s the matter? Bird got your tongue?” Zoe says mockingly, putting her hand over her mouth to suppress a giggle. “You didn’t think I was done with you so soon, did you? I was having so much fun! But your little boy-toy just has to ruin it.” Zoe says, her childish voice turning into more a demonic tone towards the end. “So now, it’s time for his turn to _ruin you_.”   
  


Xayah glares at Zoe, trying to summon feather daggers between her fingers. This just makes Zoe ‘ _Tsk_ ’ and move her hand around in a spinning motion, causing Xayah to turn around against her will.   
  


Behind her, Rakan’s clone from the tube stood, staring hard at Xayah with a blank expression. The liquid from inside of the tube dripped from all over him, and at closer inspection it seemed to be more of a slimy-gooey consistency. The clone made some sort of noise from its throat, causing Xayah to jump back slightly, only to be pushed forward by Zoe.

Xayah looked into his eyes, remembering when she would always be struck with a sense of peace and love due to the bond, but was instead struck with a pang of dread and emptiness. _There was no bond between her and the clone_.

“Awww, no fun! Stupid animal people powers.” Zoe says, noticing that Xayah recognized Rakan as a clone and not himself. “Oh well, we’re going to have to finish this later. I have some.. _preparations_.” Zoe says, and before Xayah could respond, Zoe snaps her fingers and everything goes black. 

...

  
  



	2. Grey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this story hasn't been updated in a while, life has been busy.   
> I'm back to finish it though, so I hope you all stick around! <3

"-aha!" a young voice yells out, the sound of cards shuffling mixing in with her voice, "I play Baron, taking out all of your defenses, including your Krugs and Wolves!"

A cry of annoyance comes right after, and another young voice calls out, "Oh, come on! No fair!"

Xayah currently sat at the far end of a large, rectangular shaped dining table, tracing the designs in the chestnut-colored wood with her nails. There were two chairs on either side of her, both unoccupied. On the other end of the table, a set of four chairs sat on both sides, all of them filled with the figures of 4 younger kids, probably in their late teens at most.

A giggle fills the air, "Your turn, starlight!"

"Hmph.." the sound of shuffling cards arises again, "uh..." the shuffling continues for another minute, before a soft 'thump' fills the air and the table shakes slightly.

"I.. I've got nothing. I surrender." a defeated voice says.

Two cheers blast out, causing Xayah to stop tracing the table and clench her fist before pounding the table slightly.

"Do you all really have to be so damn loud all of the time?!" she yells out, frustrated.

The room goes silent, until she sighs and pushes her chair backwards, standing up and leaving the room.

* * *

Water runs down her face, her eyes closed as she sighs. She turns around, the running water beating against her back, making her flinch slightly from the sudden warmth. She backs up slightly, causing the water to run over her head just enough so that it's not running onto her face and she runs her fingers through her hair, dampening it.

_ At least I can actually take warm showers again _ . She thinks as she hugs her chest slightly.  _ But it's not the same without him here with me. _

She shakes her head. _No, no thinking that way right now._ _Breathe._ She sighs, running her fingers through her hair again as water piles down onto her face. _Just remember the plan. The plan.._

She reaches down to grab a bottle of shampoo, her eyes closed until she feels the cold plastic against her fingers.  _ What was the plan again? _ She opens her eyes, blinking away a bit of water that collected on her lashes, and checks to make sure she grabbed the right bottle, an annoyed huff emitting from her when she reads the label and is met with  _ 'Sunflower Scented body wash'. _

She sets the bottle back down and scans the few others for the one she's looking for, her eyes landing on it at the end.  _ Who the hell moved my stuff? I’m getting sort of tired of these little sh- _

"Xayah! You okay in there? It's uh.. been like an hour now. No rush or anything! It's just- dinner is almost ready!" a young voice calls out from the other side of the bathroom door, muffled slightly by the running water.

_ God that voice is so annoying. _

"I uh- I'm sure you're okay! Sorry for bothering you, I'll uh- I'll keep your plate warm!" the voice calls out again, and the faint sound of running footsteps echos back and hits the bathroom door.

Xayah stays still for a minute, rearranging her thoughts and trying her hardest to clear her head of any - vile - thoughts.

She lets the water run over her face for a second, then shakes her head slightly to get rid of most of the water.  _ Let's try this again. _

She reaches for her shampoo, brushing some water on the label off with her finger.

A soft smile arises as she reads the label. ' _ Lilac-honey shampoo _ '. She turns the bottle over, inspecting it for any signs of usage.  _ I swear if any of those twerps even so much as touched it _ . But, with no signs of anything, she sighs and looks at the back of the bottle. Her eyes wander on the title for a moment before roaming down to the picture on the bottle, only to notice something on her hand. She sets the bottle down and is greeted by a deep red stained hand, a bit of red liquid running down her arm. 

_ What.. what the hell?! _ Her breathing starts to pick up, her heart beginning to feel like it's going to beat out of her chest. She glances at her other hand, only for one of her feather daggers to be preset and stained with the same deep red color. She quickly turns to the running water, trying to wash off the liquid but to no avail.

_ “It’s your fault…” _ a familiar voice echoes inside of her head,  _ “It’s.. all your fault!” _

A soft sob began, sounding both desperate and filled with hatred. _   
_   
_ “N-no… no… why.. WHY?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, XAYAH!” _   
  


Tears begin streaming down her face, she starts to rapidly shake her head.  _ No- I.. I didn’t.. do anything..  _ She looks around, yet all she can see is black.  _ I didn’t.. do.. Anything.. _

“Xayah?!” a panicked voice calls from the other side of the bathroom door, “Xayah, answer me now or I’m breaking this door down!” 

“P-poppy?” Xayah snaps out of her trance and glances back down at her hands, nothing there but a wet feather dagger. _ Why.. what was that? _

Shaking her head, Xayah dematerialized the feather dagger and holds her hand over her heart, tears threatening to fall. Another bang sounds at the bathroom door, bringing her out of her trance. 

“I’m fine, Poppy. I’ll be out in a minute.”

There’s silence for a moment, before a voice responds, “Alright. We’re all at the table eating, we plan on baking afterwards. We’d be happy if you would join us.”

“No thank yo-” Xayah is about to finish her response, but changes her mind at the last moment, “-actually, yeah. I’ll join you guys.” 

There’s a thud on the other side of the door, “Really? Wow, okay. I’ll let the others know.” Poppy responds, surprised.

It goes quiet for a moment again, then the sound of footsteps could be heard making their way down the nearby stairs to the bathroom. Sighing, Xayah quickly finishes her shower, washing her hair and her body, then stepping out and drying herself off. 

She steps up to the sink, looking into the body mirror that hovered above it. It only showed down to her hips, but that was enough to really show how bad she looked. Her skin was extremely pale, with scars littering her body. She was highly underweight, her skin looking like a pair of gloves that cover her bones as they protrude out from underneath. Her hair had gotten much longer, the dark pink she was once used to now being a faded pale pink.  _ God I look like shit.  _

She towel-dries her hair and brushes it, putting it into a messy bun. She gently dries and combs her ears as well, then turns to grab her clothes that were nicely folded on the edge of the sink. She grabs the shirt, an oversized grey t-shirt, and slips it on. She then grabs her plain white panties and slides into them, putting on her black leggings after. The shirt was like a dress on her, reaching down to her knees. The leggings that used to hug her frame nicely now hung loose around her waist, the legs being slightly baggy. 

She picks up her towel and old clothes and throws them into the laundry bin, making a mental note to come back and get them after dinner to wash before bed. That’s when she remembers what she said to Poppy and mentally slaps herself.  _ Why did I have to agree?  _ Deep down, she knew why she did. Baking used to be a passion of hers, yet it's been years since she's gone anywhere near an oven. She missed the sweet smell of freshly baked bread, and the warm heat that the oven would emit. 

Snapping out of her thoughts, she takes a deep breath and opens the bathroom door, peeking outside to make sure no one was around. When she sees that it's clear, she makes her way to the stairs and descends them, walking towards the dining room. 

When she entered the dining room, everyone sat at the table, chatting away while they ate. There were plates of rice and chicken in the center of the table, some vegetales, and some bread. Lux and Jinx sat at the far end of the table, Jinx trying to fake-feed Lux, causing Lux’s face to flush. Lulu and Poppy were nearby them, Lulu drawing with her crayons and eating slowly while Poppy watched her. Ezreal, Soraka, and Janna were all chatting with each other while they ate, laughing at a joke that Janna had made. Finally, Xayah’s eyes hovered towards the remaining 4 chairs, three of which were occupied. Neeko sat the farthest away, poking at her food curiously and putting some in her mouth, smiling happily at the good taste. Sarah was on her phone, seemingly texting with one hand while she ate with the other. Lastly, Ahri sat next to the only unoccupied chair, ears twitching as she looked towards Xayah, a warm smile on her face. Xayah just stares at her before sighing and taking a seat next to her, not bothering to say hello.

“I’m glad you joined us tonight, Xayah. Sorry it's such a full house, Ezreal and Soraka wanted to come for dinner tonight so we let them.” Ahri speaks up, only receiving a nod from Xayah.

Ahri signs, “Are you going to eat? The rice is very good, Lux made it herself.” she asks, looking at Xayah worriedly. 

Xayah just shakes her head and responds flatly, “Not hungry.”

“Xayah I-” Ahri is about to say something before her phone goes off. She quickly glances down at it as a number lights up on the screen. “Sorry, I’m going to have to excuse myself for a moment.” she says as she gets up and walks out of the room. 

Xayah looks down at the table, then looks around at everyone else, noticing that most of the food is gone. Mostly everyone was talking now instead of eating, their plates clear of any large portions. Xayah’s stomach growls quietly, but she ignores it, leaning back in her chair and zoning out of the conversations. It was getting late, so she assumed they would start baking soon.

As if her mind was being read, Jinx stands up and puts her hands on her hips as she shouts, “Alright everyone! It’s time to commence-” she punches the air with her fist, “-family baking night!”

Everyone laughs, and Lulu cheers as they all stand up and gather around the counters, discussing what they were going to bake. 

_ This is going to be a long night. _

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 complete.. many more to come!
> 
> Again, I hope you guys enjoyed, and be sure to leave kudos, comments, and maybe even a follow to get notified when I update!
> 
> Until next time.~


End file.
